In the Lonely Hour
by MissWriteProductions
Summary: After the accident, Lucy doesn't remember much but seems to have everything much more worked out than Quinn ever did. She knows who she is at the core and thats all that matters. A fresh start is just what Lucy Quinn Fabray needed...dying was just one hell of a way to obtain it.


Chapter One: On Death and Dying

It seemed like the impact split me in two, because the second my window was shattered both my car and the truck seemed to continue without me. I was weightless in that moment, somehow hovering above the road. My eyes caught movement to my right and I looked up in time to see the truck finally come to a stop as my car turned into a roll. I looked on as my car spun and continued on into a clearing on the side of the road before coming to a halt. The red bug was upside down and crushed so thoroughly that I had to turn my head slightly to catch a glimpse of my body. I could see some blood squeezing past the glass marring my face and my right arm; which happened to be bent and broken in the oddest positions. When blood started to drop down onto my face, my gaze was drawn upward and I found the source to be my left leg; the bone was neatly sticking out from its home beneath my skin. My right leg seemed fine from what I could see but my entire body was lifeless. My cell phone alert rang out notifying my unconscious body of a new text message.

I felt a strange urge to look at what the text message said and attempted to make my way to the vibrating cell phone. Suddenly I realized I was still floating, in the sitting position, in midair, in the middle of the road. I slowly placed my feet on the ground and found my legs carrying me towards the truck instead as I had an inking as to who the text was from and what the message was regarding. The man inside was slowly waking up, his hands subconsciously clutching at his head becoming wet with the blood pooling around a prominent gash in his forehead. His legs were pinned between his seat and the pushed back front engine, but looked as if they did not attain any damage. I began to faintly hear my phone ring out again but this time from a call, the tune reminded me of the text, but Rachel had not left my mind. Knowing that the driver of the truck was safe was all it took for me to relinquish any importance or sense of duty holding me to the situations. I didn't care so much about myself because, just like any other time Rachel was involved, I completely forgot about everything else.

Thoughts of the wedding exploded into the forefront of my mind and I was running, floating, flying to the court house. Before long I was at the doors, my fingers grasped at the door but didn't catch on anything. My fingers seemed to pass right through the bars. I placed my hand over the door and slowly moved it down to connect with the wood. This time something happened that I did not notice before, my fingers seemed to dissolve into particles, like sand floating in midair. As I continued to move my hand down, the particles seemed to pass through the door atom by atom. Pulling my hand back out, I took a step back, steeled myself, and rushed against the door. On the other side, I could see myself slowly coming back together. I smiled slightly and looked up to find her standing at the end of the hall between her fathers, bouquet in hand. I watched as Rachel shook her head, lifted her bouquet, and nodded to her fathers and began to walk down the hall.

Ice explode in my veins, this couldn't be happening Rachel would have waited for me. I know she would have. And yet, Rachel turned into a room halfway down the hall. I wasn't floating or flying now, each step I took sent shockwaves up my body, ice in my veins breaking and reforming. She was at his side by the time I entered the room, smiling up at him with the magnificent smile of hers, all teeth and cheeks, love and sincerity.

"Dearly beloved," the judge said before pausing as sirens whipped by, "we are gathered here to today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons presented now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the judge began.

Everyone looked around waiting, hoping, praying for someone to talk. "Quinn's missing her part," whispered into Santana's ear. I wasn't though, it was just that no one could here me.

"Rachel," I said my lips against her ear, "Rachel please, I promised I would be here and I am. I'm here for you, but I need you to listen to me for a second. Please, Rachel just think about this. I know you're passionate, full of love, and ideas for the future, but you need to slow down. You have us all in these little boxes, where we all fit into your life. Your fathers are the dotting parents that fueled, indulged, and at times enabled your flights of fancy. Kurt your quintessential gay best friend who you want to help you with make overs, and clothes, and dating advice. Mercedes your friend, equal, and thus inevitable rival. Mr. Shue the authority figure who should support you but resents you. Finn, first, greatest, last love, and I'm your enemy turned best friend or at least I'm supposed to be, but Rachel." I lifted my hand to hover over her cheek and trace a path to her heart. "We could all be so much more than that. We could be so much more to you, if you don't put us in little boxes, that match what you've watched your entire life in musicals and on broadway. Rachel, you've got to get rid of these categories and see the world for what it is. All the love that exist in the world for you that you can't see because its not on our character summaries. You have so much life left to live but you've squeezed all your major events into 25 years because you've never seen past that. The movies you idolize never take you much past that. You need to carve out your own journey, not paste all the storylines you loved together into some exciting tale. I promise life is so much more pleasant when you don't follow the plan you made for yourself when the world was black and white. Hell, its even more wonderful when you forget the dull notion of the world being shades of gray. Through away your plans, Rachel, somewhere inside you know what you truly want. Fight for it."

My fingers began tracing a heart over Rachel's as I distantly heard Finn say "I do." With a sigh, I pressed my fingers down onto Rachel's heart aching to feel it beat. Rachel gasped at the contact and her eyes widened. "Please," I whispered into her ear.

"I…I do," Rachel smiled, eyes filled with tears and hope. I pulled away from her as Finn rushed to hug her.

"I now pronounce you Finn and Rachel Hudson. You may now kiss the bride," thunderous claps arose from among the witnesses and a few wolf whistles but I couldn't tell who from. I was already making my way to the door, trying to make my way far from the kissing couple when I felt it. The shock of current brought me to my knees, I began to paw at my chest searching for the source of the pain. The current returned with a new found force and my body began to dissociate one more, breaking apart cell by cell, particle by particle. I was unsure if it was from the shock or Finn and Rachel running right through me on their way to the door. The electricity course through me a final time and I was transported back to the the accident, in a collision course with my body.

~~~~~In The Lonely Hour~~~~~

Quinn didn't show, but I wouldn't let that effect me. My heart was so full the moment I was asked to say "I do" that I knew this could not possible be the wrong move. I wanted to feel that way for the rest of my life and I know now that with Finn, that would be a possibility. It will be all bright lights and golden awards from this moment forward.

"Alright," Mercedes called from he backseat of Kurt's car next to Santana and Brittany. "Love birds in the middle!"

"Yeah," Noah called form the front passenger seat, "I'm ready to get this reception started so we can make our way to the real afterparty."

Smiling, I rested my head against Finn's chest, "Did you really set something extra up this last minute?"

"Please," Santana scoffed, "Puck's been able to get a bash together five minutes after someone's decided they wanted one. He's go its booze guy on speed dial and the almost every student's number on his phone. Its almost a guarantee we are getting turned up tonight."

"I doubt we will be there guys," Finn smiled, "Rachel and I are going to leave for the honeymoon after the reception."

"We don't really need you there, in fact, its a safe bet now that this party is going to be wild," Brittany commented in passing as her gaze was fixed out the window.

"I think it might be a little rude of us to not stop by Finn," I said slowly raising my head. "They are all coming to celebrate us. Our love."

"Looks like there is traffic up ahead," Kurt sighed, "Maybe both parties won't get a chance to see the blushing bride."

"That's a shame. I'm sure every one wanted to see you Rachel," Brittany said fulling joining the conversation. "Except Quinn of course"

"How about we not mention Quinn," Puck scoffed, "I know she was all types of hung up on this but abandoning your friends is not cool."

"Kurt, they are diverting the cars," Mercedes said. "Keep up"

"Dang, its an accident," Kurt mumbled and everyone angled to get a better looked as cars were slowly bottlenecking though the crash zone.

"Holy hell, there's a medical helicopter in the sky. Can you guys see it?" Puck noted. "I wonder if well get a look at the second car?"

"Shut up Puck," Santana cautioned as if he was interrupting an interesting movie.

The helicopter landing then, on the section of the road that was block off near a truck with its entire front end caved in. Firefighters could be seen next to it using huge pliers to pry the doors open. Officers, firefighters, and paramedics were then able to reach in and carry the man to the stretcher. Once down, the officers and firefighters moved back and looked down into the clearing down a few yards from the truck.

"Look, I can see the car now," Finn said as the paramedics from the helicopter rushed down the slope into the ditch, "Damn, what kind of car is that even?"

"Stop the car," I choked out.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Stop the car Kurt!" I screamed and as the car slowed I opened the door and ran out.

"Rachel, where are you going?" Finn questioned as I walked towards the scene.

"She's coding again!" the paramedic called. "Charge! Stay with is Lucy. Stay with us. Clear!"

"She's flatlining," another called.

"Once more. Clear!" the paramedic cautioned again.

As I grew closer, the police began to notice my presence and started to push me away from the scene. "No. No, I know her. I think I know her." I fought against them as they continued to push me way, losing my heals with my failing around. "I know her," repeated as I broke through the cops and stumbled into the dike. I froze when I saw the blonde hair but the rest I couldn't recognize. Not her face, not her barely covered torso, her bra, what was remaining of her dress, its blooded color told me nothing. I knew, I still knew.

"Lucy, stay with us," the paramedic repeated. "Charge."

"She's flatlined again Curtis," another whispered.

"Quinn," I bellowed. "Quinn.

"Clear," Curtis demanded.

"Quinn," I repeated as if expecting a response. "Quinn! Quinn! Quinn please….Please."

"Pulse!" the paramedic beamed. "Curtis we have a pulse."

"Get her in the helicopter," Curtis said. "I want her in surgery before she codes again." the paramedics from the helicopter lifted the body then and quickly moved into the waiting helicopter.

"Curtis," the other paramedic sighed, "you know she probably won't make it?"

"We don't know that yet. Everyone has something to live for," Curtis nodded.

My knees buckled then and crashed hard with something on the ground. Looking down, I found a portrait and although I could mistake Quinn's hair,face, body, and clothing, I couldn't mistake Quinn's drawing. I had been the object of them too many times to miss the way she drew me. I knew. I slowing watched as blood seeped out of the nicks the glass made in my skin and mingled with the blood splattered on the surface already. Quinn and my blood mixed easy to basically erase what was on the page seconds before: a drawing of Finn and I kissing on stage in New York and below it, written in Quinn's best cursive "Lets add this to list of amazing moments Rachel Berry will have onstage."


End file.
